My Life at Hogwarts
by SingingMute
Summary: This is the story of two best friends who begin to teach at Hogwarts. Jude Russell and Jerrico Arizona.
1. Jude Russell 1

Today was my first day at Hogwarts, and I had to say that I was nervous. Slightly sweating as I carried my suitcase through the halls. There were so many students at this school; I had usually home-schooled children on the outskirts of London. It was an honor to be teaching here, I was absolutely delighted.

I had to get to my quarters so I could unpack and make it on time to the teacher's meeting. We would all meet in the head master's office and talk about this year. I'm sure they were going to mention some students to watch out for. I had already heard about one, Mr. Draco Malfoy, malevolent trouble maker. He wouldn't faze me at all.

I sighed as I rested my bags down inside my room, pulling the hat off my head. It had been raining outside and I didn't want it to ruin my hair. It was perfectly straight today and a caramel brown. I had worked hard to make it look nice for today. I glanced in the mirror, fixing my make up the best I could. I hoped I actually looked as pretty as I felt.

"Here we go, Jude." I smiled into the mirror.

I walked down the long hallway, my new heels clicking against the floor, I had worn them to look professional, but boy were they hurting my feet. I could see some of the students, they were staring at me. Did I have something in my teeth? One of them leaned over to his friend, whispering, I could just faintly hear them.

"Damn man, she's hot." Such a dumb boy.

I remembered another teacher that would be teaching here, my best friend, Jerrico Arizona. She would be teaching Potions class and I would be teaching Charms. We would have so much fun together. She was still interested in someone. Draco Malfoy. She had dated him on and off for years while we were in school. Now she would have to sneak around with him because she was a teacher, but that definitely wouldn't stop her.

I arrived in the Head Master's office, seeing that all the other teachers were already there, including Jerrico. I moved to stand beside her; she smiled towards me happily before we listened to everyone else. There was one teacher that caught my eye. He was dark and handsome. Dumbledor introduced him as Severus Snape. Interesting name.

When it came my turn to be introduced I could feel all the eyes on me. They were staring, judging me. I wanted to walk out of the room, but Dumbledor went on to explain my credits and how great of a teacher I would be. I glanced towards Severus, like me, like me, like me. I didn't want the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher to hate me, or I'd end up dead on the second floor before noon tomorrow. I tried to give him a friendly smile; hopefully he knew what a smile was.

We all got to leave the room now and descend to our classrooms to get settled in. Jerrico immediately disappeared to find Draco of course. I walked alone towards my own classroom, hearing a shuffling behind me. I glanced over my shoulder, it was Snape. I sighed some as I stopped at my door, pulling it open. Snape went to the door beside my, oh no, he was in the room next to me. Hopefully he wouldn't bother me every morning.

I stepped into my classroom, there was no light. I pulled out my want, casting a spell to light up my room, bright. I smiled to myself, that's a start. I walked to my desk, looking over the different trinkets that were left behind by the last teacher. Even a truth ball, that would come in handy for lying students. I sat down in my chair, spinning around slightly.

I got up from my chair, opening my windows so that fresh air could come in. I even lit a scented candle, to get rid of the nasty old book smell. Hopefully my students would appreciate it. I stood at the front of the class, just smiling. I couldn't help but smile. I was happy to be Professor Jude Russell now, rather than boring old Jude.

A few students stopped in to welcome me, even the one boy who had called me hot. I guessed he would definitely enjoy my class. I'd have to learn to dress more… conservatively. I knew that Jerrico would be dressing to impress Draco, who was just lucky enough to become her teaching assistant. They would both enjoy that.


	2. Jerrico Arizona 1

I had been at Hogwarts for a week now, setting up my classroom early and to spend some quality time with Draco. We had gone all summer without seeing each other and that had made us miss each other a lot.

I sat down in my desk chair. Watching the door, Draco would be here any moment. I was so excited. He had promised to make today special. I sighed glancing down at my red heels, short black skirt, and low cut, red blouse. I looked amazing today.

There was a knock at the door and Draco stepped in with a smile. He walked towards my desk, seeming to immediately remove his shirt. I bit my lower lip as I looked at his abs. They were so muscular. He had been working out just for me. And I could tell.

I just smiled as he turned around the corner of my desk, reaching to pull me up, out of my desk, reaching to pull me up, out of my chair. He held me close and looked lovingly down into my eyes. He pecked my lips before lifting me up and sitting me upon the edge of the desk. He had me hike up my skirt. He kissed me again before he removed my panties.

I stared up at him as he reached for his belt pulling it from around his waist. I laid back on the desk for a moment as I head his pants unzip, just before he entered me he whispered, "I love you, Jerrico."

I whispered back, "I love you too."

He pushed into me before I could really finish my sentence. I could hear him groan as he carried on. He pulled me close to his shirtless form, kissing along my neck.

I lifted his chin to kiss his lips passionately before I glanced at the clock, I had to hurry. I had to be in the Head Master's office in ten minutes.

Draco let out a groaned and it was all over. Her remained silent for a few moments before he stepped away zipping his pants up. I jumped down from the desk and slipped back on my panties, then fixing my skirt. Draco stood there smiling as I fixed my hair.

"Will I see you later, Jerrico?" Draco questioned.

'Sure, hun'." I smiled.

"Find me tonight." He chuckled.

I walked off towards the hallway, seeming to be aglow after our little fun. I was glad that I could still see him, even as a teacher. He was very special to me. We had been dating for nearly… 5 years now. It was slightly surprising.

I hurried down another hallway, glancing at the students; I could tell that a lot of them were going to idolize Draco. He was the teaching assistant to a hot eight-teen year old girl. What boy wouldn't be happy? I also knew that whatever kid was chosen to be my best friend's teaching assistant would be happy.

I had come here with my best friend, Jude Russell, where we would both be teachers. We were both only eight-teen and beautiful. I was a bit shorter than Jude, but my heels made up for that. We had promised each other at the beginning of the year that we would have fun and try to keep our jobs. If that was possible. We were both free spirits, who loved to party.

I arrived just in time at the Head Master's office. Jude came to stand beside me, my best friend and fellow teacher. How lucky were we?


	3. Severus Snape 1

Another year at Hogwarts. At least this year we would have new, more suitable teachers. I remembered one of them from when she attended Hogwarts as a student. Jude Russell. She had been one of my better students. The other new teacher was also an old student, but I didn't remember her as well, Jerrico Arizona. All I could remember about her was that she used to be called "Jerri".

I stepped into the hallway to see a woman, actually a young girl walking down the hallway in heels. I guessed it was Ms. Arizona, but the initials were J.R., not J.A.. It was Ms. Russell. I was quite surprised at how she had grown up. Tall, with long brown hair and the most gorgeous set of legs, but I pushed those kind of thoughts from my mind. She was just a fellow employee. I wasn't allowed to date her. It was against the school policy. Anyways why would she want to date a man like me? I watched her stop at a door, walking inside. Her personal chambers. I glanced to my right… Mine were there, right across the hall. How convenient.

I sighed as she closed her door.

Pulling out my want from my robes I cast a spell. Upon the wall I had made a small section where I could see in. I could still see her. If she was getting undressed I certainly would have undone the spell.

She was so beautiful, and now I could see her eyes. They were a light turquoise color; she had to of used a spell on them. Perhaps one that I had taught her.

She was looking in the mirror and smiling to herself. She certainly was a happy girl. I undid the spell and carried on down the hallway. I was on my way to the Head Master's office. All the teachers were meeting there to talk about how the year would go.

What the new teachers didn't know was that people, I mean teachers, would be paired together to walk the halls at night.

To make sure the students stayed in bed they made the teachers walk the hallway. Also it was to make sure the school was absolutely safe.

I usually did this alone, but I would be sure to make Ms. Russell and I partners.

Hopefully that would help us get acquainted. Or even more. I smiled to myself as I stood alone towards the side of the Head Master's office.

I watched as Ms. Arizona came in, then Ms. Russell. They both were beautiful, but I wanted Jude.


	4. Draco Malfoy 1

I was so glad to see Jerrico. We hadn't been together the whole summer and I was "excited" to see her. I had promised her a special day together. This had included sex. And let me say, very good sex of course. We were very physical partners.

I sighed as she left the room. She had to go to a meeting so I understood, but I wanted to just hold her and kiss her. She was my love and my world. I didn't know what I would do without her by my side.

I sat down in her desk chair and thought for the longest time. I still didn't have my shirt on, but no one would bother me about it. Or if they did they could take their wands… and well you know where I'm going with that.

I got up and slid my shirt back on and walked towards my dorm. I would wait for Jerri there. In my dorm, there isn't much to do. I wanted to do something special for Jerrico, for our anniversary, but I couldn't think of anything.

So I thought.

Sighing I stepped through the portrait and walked through the common room. My last year in Slytherin, then I would live with Jerrico. Happily ever after you could say. I loved her a lot. She was always going on about her friend, Jude, though. She had to wait until Jude moved out before I could move in.

That was dumb to me, but she thought it would be awkward for the three of us.

I wouldn't care. I knew Jerri was pretty open with our relationship, I was hoping sometime for a threesome, but I would… or could never ask that of her. I didn't want to ruin or jeopardize our relationship.

I sat down on the couch and stared into the fire place. I then turned to lie on my side. The flames reminded me of the flames I saw in Jerrico's eyes each time we kissed. Such passion. I fell asleep fas and dreamt of many knew ideas to try with Jerrico. I knew she'd be willing for some of them but some of them… not so much.


	5. Jude Russell 2

My classroom was beautiful now and I was ready for the first day of classes tomorrow. I sat in my personal chambers, looking through my clothes, which were still packed in my suitcases, to find the perfect first day outfit.

Perhaps a set of heels, a pencil skirt, and a purple blouse. It'd be classy, yet still enough to show myself off.

I sighed and stood up, laying my clothes out for the next day upon the small couch I had. Maybe I could take a walk now. Just to explore the school.

I opened my door to see Professor Snape walking by, he was fairly handsome tonight, with just a slight bit of stubble.

"Hello, Severus." I smiled.

"Ah, hello, Jude." He gave me a charming smile in return.

"Going for a walk?" I questioned.

"Yes. Care to join me?" He motioned down the hallway.

"Sure." I shut my door behind myself and went to his side. We walked slowly. He seemed to stare towards the floor. He was shy. That was sort of cute.

I smiled as we finally began to get acquainted and to talk, he told me of how I used to be one of his best students. I had totally forgotten that he had taught me. It was a fun little reunion.

We had made it nearly around the whole school, and it was nearly four in the morning. We were having so much fun together that we hadn't realized the time.

'Do you want to go back to my chambers and have some coffee" I offered.

"Sure, Jude." He chuckled and we headed back towards my room.

He was able to look at e more now, since we had become more acquainted. I liked him, as a really good friend.

We arrived back at my room, stepping inside. I started the coffee maker and took a seat at the small table in the corner. I yawned.

'Tired?" He asked.

"A bit." I replied.

'Perhaps you should- -"Before he could even finish what he was saying I was already asleep on the table.

I woke up in bed, so Severus must have carried me there. He was so nice. I smiled as I got dressed for class. I had decided to curl my hair today, just for a cute twist.

When I stepped out into the hallway Severus was just closing his door.

"Good morning, Severus." I smiled.

He smiled in return, 'Good morning, Jude. Care to walk to class together?'

"That'd be wonderful." I had enjoyed our walked the night before and was up for another.

He complimented my outfit, "Such a beautiful shade of purple." I was quite happy he liked it.

We stopped at my classroom door and it became quiet.

'Thank you for putting me into my bed last night." I shyly said.

"No problem. I'd seem rude if I let you sleep at the table." He chuckled.

"Still, thank you." I smiled and stepped just barely inside the door to my classroom.

"We should meet for lunch." I suggested.

"I'll meet you here." He nodded and walked away.

I would be having lunch with a great guy. I didn't see myself liking him, but definitely becoming good friends with him. He was interesting and kept me wanting more.

I watched him step into his class room before I went to sit down at my desk. My first class would be starting soon and I was quite excited.


	6. Jerrico Arizona 2

Oh what a glorious day. I had just gotten out of the meeting in the Head Master's office and was heading towards Draco's dorm. He was all I could think about during the meeting and I didn't hear half of what anyone was saying. He was very important to me, it was sad that we had to hide our love though.

Once I found a hallway that was empty I pulled off my heels and ran towards the portrait, practically screaming the password. I then shuffled down the hallway to the common room, peering around the corner. He was asleep on the couch. With a small laugh I jumped over the back of the couch to sit on top of him. He grunted and looked up at me, confused for a moment before he smiled.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly, pulling me down to gently peck my lips. We weren't scared that anyone would catch us, only because the students wouldn't show up until tomorrow. Which I was glad that I had gotten to be the caretaker over the Ravenclaws, Jude had taken over the Gryffinors. Draco wished that I could have been the Slytherin caretaker, but Severus Snape still controlled them.

He was silent for a while as we kissed, still getting reacquainted after the long summer. I seemed to fit right in against his chest and muscular arms. I gently ran my fingers through his hair. I stared into his eyes after we had stopped kissing. The next week would be our anniversary. I hoped that he was planning something special.

I moved to stand up, fixing my skirt. "Should be go get dinner, love?" I asked.

"Certainly." He stood up as well, pulling me back into his arms to kiss me again.

I loved his kisses. When we had finally come up for air I pulled him along towards the hallway. "We'll have to eat in the cafeteria."

"That's fine." We walked with his arm around my shoulders.

It was silent in the school without the children, but that would over tomorrow. We'd have students flooding the hallway. Then it would be harder for Draco and I to get anytime alone, which would make it fun. We'd be sneaking around.

Draco couldn't stop smiling; I knew he was happy with me. He seemed to kiss me every few minutes. I could tell that he wanted to do what we had done earlier but we had no place to go. Then I thought, no one will look for us in Jude's classroom. I pulled him by the hand in a run towards her classroom. We'd be able to have some time alone.

Once we reached her door we sneaked inside closing the door behind us. He began to passionately kiss me and pushed me against the wall. My hands explored his chest and abs until they reached his pants. He picked me up into his arms, my legs wrapping around his waist as he walked us towards the desk. He sat me upon it and continued to kiss me, teasing me. He knew I didn't like to wait. He picked me up again, setting me on the floor now as we both undressed.

He laid on top of me softly, kissing along my neck and down to my collarbone. We were just getting into it when we heard the door open. Laying still we listened to voices talking. It was Jude and the Severus guy. They had stopped to pick up a book that Jude had been telling him about. I was so glad that they didn't come near the desk.

Draco kissed against my neck, making it hard for me not to moan, but I bit my lower lip, holding it back until the door had shut. I sighed in relief but it had unfazed Draco, he drove me nuts for the next hour or more. We should have been exhausted in the first twenty minutes, but he kept going. I had greatly enjoyed it.

We both panted as we threw our clothes back on, disappearing back to my personal quarters to eat some food, rather than going to the cafeteria where everyone would see our sex hair.


	7. Severus Snape 2

Last night was amazing. Hours of talking with Jude. She was as interesting as I thought she would be. I wanted to keep talking to her, all the time. I even had the chance earlier that day to talk to Ms. Arizona. She was an interesting gal. Even though she was dating that god-awful Malfoy boy. I could understand that she liked him, but I thought she would have traded up. Why was I thinking of her? I was supposed to be thinking of Jude. My sweet, sweet Jude.

We had walked around the entire school until four in the morning. She seemed so tired when we finally got back to her personal chambers. I had thought, _am I getting lucky tonight? _I pushed those thoughts away, knowing that she'd never do that with a man like me. I was considered creepy. Very creepy.

To my surprise Jude started coffee when we arrived at her room. I was hoping for some more time with her, so now I would get some.

I glanced at her, seeing that she had fallen asleep on the table. I stared at her for a moment, she looked so peaceful. I couldn't just let her sleep on the table though.

I walked towards her, gently brushing her hair away from her face. I then wrapped my arms around her and carried her towards her bed. I gently laid her down, pulling the covers up over her shoulders. She was beautiful in her sleep and beautiful when she was awake. She was true beauty.

I gently grasped her hand, running my much larger hand over it. Her dainty little fingers fit perfectly inside of mine. Oh, how I wanted to hold that hand when she was awake. It'd be amazing, my hand with hers as we walked the halls. Unfortunately, that dumb rule about professors dating each other prevented us from this. Or at least me. I knew that Jude didn't are for me like that.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. Hopefully she wouldn't remember that. I stood back and watched her.

I decided to go get changed into some new robes, so I wouldn't seem like a creepy old man wearing clothes… twice or more. I even ruffled my hair some like the young students did, but it looked ridiculous so I wore it normal.

Just as I was coming back she was waking up. I cast the spell I had used yesterday, looking through the wall. She was so beautiful even with bed head. I smiled to myself.

I nervously looked away as she began to undress, but I couldn't help myself. Looking back I watched as she removed her shirt. Her firm breasts were resting inside a cream-colored bra. She then removed her skirt, tossing it onto the bed.

Sighing I watched as unclasped her bra, making me want to run into her room and toss her upon the bed, but I knew I couldn't do that.

Her panties were gone next; I could feel my "excitement" growing. She tossed on her clothes and started to walk toward her door. I undid the spell as I ran back to my door, pretending to close it.

We decided to walk to class together, I was so glad that she hadn't seen me or caught me. And now I was even going to eat lunch with her, what a delicious treat for me.


	8. Draco Malfoy 2

I loved her more than ever now. She had just made an adventure for us. Getting it on behind Jude's desk. That was _so _much fun.

I couldn't help myself when Jude and Snape came in; I kissed her body, making her moan in a muffled tone. I was sure that either Snape or Jude had heard her, but maybe not.

I sighed as I woke up this morning. She was right by my side last night, yet gone this morning. She must have disappeared to her chambers to get dressed. I would have welcomed the morning with more sex, but I was on my own.

I stood up, rubbing the back of my head. I had hit it last night against the desk. What a memory that was. I jumped in the shower, and then wrapped up in a towel. I looked though my clothes, as a teacher's aide I could wear whatever I wanted, rather t ha nth e robes for the other students. I wanted to look nice for Jerrico.

I pulled out a pair of black slacks, a white tie, and a blue button up shirt. Plus a white belt. Perfect. I threw my clothes on and put on a pair of black dress shoes. She would love me in this. I combed my hair the way she liked it and sprayed on a little cologne.

I stepped out into the hallway; it was short walk to her classroom. She would be there by now.

I knocked on the door, hearing her whisper, "Come in."

She was sitting at her desk writing, most likely her lesson plan. She looked so hot today. A low cut blouse, with a pencil skirt, and her famous "make-me-taller" heels. I wanted to jump on her right then and there! I knew she would get mad though.

I smiled, waiting for her to see what I had worn. I had to admit I looked might good today, I knew some of the younger girls would be swooning over me.

"Wow, Draco. You look amazing." She smiled.

"Thank you, love." I chuckled and went to kiss her upon the lips. She kissed back daintily like she always did, making me work hard.

"Last night was wonderful." I kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, how's your head doing?" She giggled with a short snort.

"Bruised from love." I looked down at her sincerely, I loved this girl.


	9. Jude Russell 3

It was nearly time for lunch, my last class before that was just taking their seats. Hopefully this class would be better than the last ones. I sighed, looking them all over. Half of them looked decent, but a few seemed like delinquents. One in particular caught my eye. I looked at my seating chart, Waylen Peters.

He was tall and muscular, with shaggy brown hair. He was quite the looker. Oh how I wished I wasn't a teacher. _I would so tap that! _I moved to stand at the front of the class, looking each student over. When I looked at Waylen there was this incredible rush of feelings. I wanted to run to him and kiss him, I felt… love for him.

I smiled as he smiled towards me. "Now, welcome to Potions. I'm your new teacher Ms. Jude Russell. You may call me professor or Ms."

Waylen winked at me and I blushed some as I turned towards my small chalkboard, writing out my name. I hadn't realized that the whole class was boys until now… When they began to hoot and holler as my skirt rode up a bit. Perverts. I turned back to them, giving them all a scolding look.

"Our first lesson with be over truth potions." I walked down the middle aisle to a cabinet to retrieve bowls and other supplies, handing each student what they needed.

"Partner up." All the kids moved, except Waylen. He had no partner.

"Mr. Peters, you may work with me." I smiled. The rest of the class booed. They were all jealous.

He rose to walk to the station I had set up at my desk. He seemed to tower over me, even with me having heels on. I smiled and opened the book for Potions.

I began to explain to the class how to do the potion and to follow the directions. "Call for me if you need help."

I turned to Waylen and we began to work, he moved close to my side, his hand seemed to wrap around mine a couple times. His hands were so big, they seemed to overpower mine. We stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes before he decided to finish the potion.

When class was over, I decided to have him stay after, to see if he wanted to become a teacher's aide for me.

"So, what do you think?" I smiled.

"Sure thing, Ms. Russell." He chuckled.

"I'll see you here after lunch then." I sat down I my desk to finish up a bit of grading.

"Why don't we just eat lunch together?" He smiled.

I remember Severus, but I wanted to have lunch with Waylen more.

"Sure, how about you go get us some food and I'll be waiting here." I kind of laughed.

"I'll be back soon!" He ran out the door and down the hallway, he sure was enthusiastic about lunch. I sighed.

It had only been a few moments and he returned with two plates of food, resting one in front of me. "Thank you, Waylen."

"No problem, Ms. Russell." He began to eat right away.

"Call me, Jude." I smiled, with a small blush.

"Alright… Jude." He chuckled at me and continued to eat.

I had finished my food and he walked around the side of the desk, leaning down to kiss me passionately upon the lips. I couldn't help myself and kissed back, running my fingers through his hair. We kissed for a few minutes before one thing led to another. No, we didn't have sex, but I did end up giving him a blow job. Why was I so into this boy? I had only met him today. As he left he smiled, "I will see you in a bit, Ms. Russell, for class."

Where was he going so quickly? I didn't care now, I kind of loved this boy.


	10. Waylen Peters 1

I had done it. I had cast a love spell on Ms. Russell. She was now mine to command. It was so easy too. A mere flick of the wand. She had no clue either.

I had just finished lunch with her and gotten her to give me a blowjob. I would reap all the benefits of her willingness. I pretended to have to go to the bathroom. I ran down the hallway to meet my friends.

"Hey guys." I chuckled.

"Where have you been?" One of them questioned.

"With Ms. Russell. Remember that love spell learned last year? Well, I used it on her and now she'll do anything I tell her." I smirked.

"Well, what did you get her to do?"

"She gave me head." I smirked again.

"Damn dude." I knew they were all jealous.

"Well I need to get back to her and continue our little fun." I turned and walked away, returning to her room. She was waiting for me.

"There you are, Waylen." She was tapping at her computer screen.

"Something wrong with your computer?" I walked towards her.

"Yeah, I think it came unplugged." She sighed.

"Let me get it." I crawled beneath her desk, plugging it back in. I turned to crawl back out, getting a look at what was up her skirt. I smirked and moved to stand.

"Do you want to help me study tonight, Jude?"

"Sure, Waylen." She smiled. "I'll be here." I knew we'd be doing more than studying. Way more.

I helped her the rest of the day. Hoping that no one noticed that I had used the spell. This gift I had giving to myself would hopefully last long enough for me to get into her pants. I smirked every time I thought about it.

When I went to her room that night she had let her hair down out of the bun she had had it up in, she looked seriously hot. I thought that I should have brought a couple of friends, but then again I wanted her all to myself. All of her beautiful body would be mine tonight.

I immediately kissed her upon the lips, picking her up and sitting her upon the desk. Pushing all her things onto the floor. She didn't even protest. I crawled on top of her, ripping her shirt down the front. My hands began to explore her body. She wasn't going to stop me. I pushed her skirt up and tore away her panties. I sat up a little bit to undo my pants, pulling my boxers down some.

I thrust into her, hearing her moans. This is just what I wanted. We went at it for hours, until I had finally had enough, leaving her lying upon the desk as I walked out. I returned to my dorm, where my girlfriend Amelia was waiting.


	11. Jerrico Arizona 3

Last night with Draco was amazing. He had hurt himself on the desk but he was okay with it. I was in class right now and Draco was at my side. I was trying to teach the class how to charm a book so that only you could read what was on the pages. Most of the children weren't listening, but they would pay for that on the tests.

I ended class and sighed, letting Draco go eat lunch without me. I wanted to write some things down and go to the teacher's lounge. They were having a special first day meal for us. I arrived there in time to get some food and walked back through the halls. I heard an interesting conversation as I walked.

There were a few boys standing outside the Great Hall, talking about Jude. I stepped back against the wall and listened closely. One of the boys said something about a love spell that they had cast on Jude. That wasn't good. I leaned to look at who it was. I didn't know his name, but I would certainly stop his little plans. I walked off down the hallway towards Snape's room. He'd help me.

When I arrived at his door, he was sulking.

"What's wrong, Severus?" I tilted my head some.

"Jude forgot about our lunch date." He sighed.

"No, she didn't. She's been put under a spell by one of the students. He's manipulating her into doing things, Sev'." I sighed.

"Then we must stop him!" He stood up in a huff, looking rather mad.

"Calm down, we can't just confront them; it could put Jude in a bad place." I reasoned.

"Fine. I'll think of something." He sighed and sat back down.

"I hope you do." I nodded and left.

I went back to Draco, sitting with him in silence. I was so confused on how to help Jude. I kept sighing and he'd kiss my forehead softly every time.

He didn't rush me to do anything during lunch today, I wish he would have. It would have helped me take my mind off things. We decided to return to my chambers for a while; I didn't have another class for a few more hours. We sat and read over some books on how to get rid of love spells. I wanted Jude to return to normal. I knew how much Snape cared for her. I wanted them to be together.


	12. Severus Snape 3

Oh how horrible. My Jude had been put under a love spell and hadn't spent lunch with me. I missed her so much, even after only a few hours. I had to think of a way to get rid of that Waylen kid. He was going to ruin any chance that I had with Jude. Perhaps saving her would make her love me. I wanted her to love me; I was always so insecure about it. I needed to get over my fear of rejection. Even though I was years older than her, I wanted to be with her.

I thought about her long, brown hair and turquoise eyes. The way she touched her nose when she was nervous. Her beautiful laugh. I wanted to have those things be mine. I sighed, tapping my fingers upon my desk.

I got up and walked towards a bookshelf and looked for a book on love spells and potions. I was determined to get her back. I went through numerous books, tossing them all over my office. Until! I found one.

I ripped the page out and practically ran down the hallway towards Ms. Arizona's room. I needed her help. Panting, I stepped into her personal chambers. She was speechless on why I had barged in.

"I found a cure… I mean antidote." I panted.

"Good! Let's make it!" She jumped up from her chair.

"We need a lot of things, follow me." We ran down the hallway, going to the potions closet. We needed a bunch of different plants and a few liquids. Mostly different animal things. It was kind of disgusting, but anything for my darling, Jude.

We returned to my office, pulling out a brewing pot to make the elixir in. It'd take at least two days to finish. That made me so mad. That Waylen boy would be ruining my dear Jude. My dear… dear Jude.

I sighed the whole night in my sleep, having nightmares over this. I wanted to save her.

When I woke up in the morning I ran to her room to see her. Casting the spell upon the wall again I looked inside. What I saw… devastated me. She was in bed, but someone was beside her. Waylen. I wanted to kill that boy! I slammed my fist against the wall and undid the spell.

Walking back to my office was painful. I needed some alone time with her, to show her that **I** was the one that would protect her, that would love her, and that would care for her no matter what. Not that sex-driven, trickster Waylen. That boy would surely be expelled for this. He'd be gone forever after this. I needed to go talk to Dumbledore about this.

I arrived at his office moments later, knocking upon his door. He wasn't in. He was on a trip to Hogsmead. I sighed and made my way towards the Library. Perhaps there was a quicker potion. I knew where I'd be spending my night tonight. I took a seat at one of the tables, using my wand to levitate books to me. I wanted to conserve my energy for the reading. I'd be doing a lot of it. In the midst of the reading, I had thought of a poem.

_My dear, Jude._

_So sweet and fair._

_My dear, Jude._

_With long, flowing hair._

_My dear, Jude._

_I need you here._

It wasn't a very good one, but it said what I felt. It was wonderful. Perhaps I could slide this under her door sometime. She'd never know whom it was from. No one would expect me of all people to write poetry.


	13. Draco Malfoy 3

Jerrico was so worried about Jude. I felt bad too, but I really wanted to have sex with her last night. She was just too worried. So we ended up reading books. Looking for a certain cure or antidote, whatever she had called it. I wasn't up for looking, so I just pretended to.

Sighing as I walked to her classroom I saw many people looking at me. Apparently they knew about her, and me, from the sounds we had made in her classroom the other day. What fun.

I looked in through her window; she was sitting at her desk, grading papers as usual. I knew that I'd have to think of something for our anniversary soon. Perhaps jewelry… or a very specific piece of jewelry.

I should ask her to marry me. We have been together for nearly six years. Perhaps it was time. I nodded and walked off down the hallway, I'd have to make a trip to London, right away. I asked Pansy to accompany me, she knew a lot about jewelry. She was always making her boyfriends buy her the most outrageously priced stuff.

I sighed as I crawled into a carriage with Pansy, she would probably be all over me the whole ride. I had sat across from her, staring out the window. I knew what kind of ring I wanted. An emerald and two diamonds. Perfect. Jerrico loved emeralds.

We arrived in London and searched all the jewelry shops. Pansy kept trying to hold my hand, but I wouldn't let her. People would think that we were together, and that was far from what I wanted. I wanted to be with Jerrico. For the rest of my life.

Pansy finally stopped trying to hold my hand after I yelled at her for nearly five minutes. I stopped at the last shop, walking the counters silently, until I saw it. The most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It had a large emerald on it and two small diamonds. It was absolutely perfect. I looked at the price, it was extremely expensive, but Jerrico was worth it.

I spent over a thousand pounds for that ring. I expected Jerrico to say yes, or I would absolutely die inside. I loaded back up in the carriage with Pansy and it was silent the whole way. Pansy had given up on me… for now. When we arrived at the school I disappeared down the hallway so Pansy couldn't follow me. I hid the box in my pocket and walked to Jerrico's classroom, she wasn't there.

She must have been at lunch. I hurried down the hallway to look into the teacher's lounge. She was there alright, but she was talking with Severus. She was so hung up on helping Jude, I couldn't ask her to marry me now, she would be too out of it.

I walked silently back to my dorm, falling asleep upon the couch again.


	14. Jude Russell 4

All I could think about was him. Waylen Peters. He was so amazing. He was about the most wonderful person I had ever met in my life. I had fallen in love with him within minutes of meeting him. I didn't know why, but I wanted to be with him all the time.

I sat on the edge of my bed, running my fingers through my hair. He had just left my room after a long sexual excursion. I was sweaty and nasty, but I wasn't awake enough to take a shower or anything. It'd have to wait until morning. It seemed I hadn't spent anytime with Severus the past few days, but I was too busy with Waylen to spend time with him.

Sighing I turned over on my side, looking out my window. It was pitch-black outside, but the stars were super bright. I would have loved to have gone outside and looked for constellations, but I was still too tired. I had enough strength to pull the covers up over me. Hopefully tomorrow would be easier.

I had guessed right, the morning was easier. I got up and took a shower, before I went to class. Waylen didn't show up for class today, I was fairly bummed about it, but Severus came by.

"Hello, Ms. Russell." He stated.

"Hello, Severus." I smiled.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm alright." I sat down in my chair.

"I haven't seen you for a few days." He seemed a bit sad.

"I know, I've been busy…" I couldn't tell him about Waylen. It was against the rules for a teacher to date a student.

"I've realized that." He sighed and turned to walk out of the room.

"Lunch, today?" I tried to be friendly.

"Sure, if you remember." He walked out, that had totally hurt me.

I didn't mean to forget about our lunch date last time. I had been caught up with Waylen, I hadn't spoken to Severus or Jerrico in days. It was horrible of me to do. I had no real reason to just leave them hanging. I had been so rude.

I knew that I liked Severus, but I loved Waylen. I sighed, there was nothing I could do about it. Sighing I stood up, walking towards my chalk board, I needed to write out the lesson plan for the day. We would be learning about love potions today. Different ways to get people to love you.

There was really only two ways to end a potion made for love, the antidote, or realizing the love for another. It was hard to realize love for another so usually people needed the antidote. I hadn't known anyone that had been under a love spell. I decided to read through the symptoms, realizing… Was I a candidate for this?


	15. Waylen Peters 2

I was having the most fun of my life. Sex every day, whenever I wanted it, from two girls. Ms. Russell and my girlfriend Amelia. Ms. Russell was quite a bit better though, probably because she was more experienced. I chuckled to myself. No one had found out about the spell yet, except my friends, but they wouldn't tell on me. Especially since I was planning on letting them have some fun with her tonight.

I was walking alone towards my dorm, a bit tired from having so much sex, but I knew that when I got back to the dorm that my buddies would be wanting to hear about Ms. Russell's "performance" this time. They enjoyed it a lot.

I walked through the portrait, there were all the guys, and they all looked at me with eager eyes. "I'd rather not tell you how it went, but you all can follow me." I waved a hand at them and made my way back through the portrait.

They all followed willingly, unsure of where I was taking them. We all made our way to Jude's classroom, peeking in the door before we all shuffled in, me first of course. I walked to Jude, kissing her upon the lips rather passionately. The rest of the guys were awestruck.

"Boys, you may have your way with her this evening." They all smirked.

"Don't hurt her too bad." I nodded and stepped back, sitting upon one of the student desks. My best friend, Derek jumped forward, grasping Jude around the waist and kissing her upon the lips. He then grasped the front of her shirt, ripping it wide open to reveal her perky breasts. Another one of the boys walked behind her, unzipping her skirt and letting it fall to the floor. I could tell that she was going to get the fucking of her life. I was going to enjoy watching this.

One of the boys lifted her up onto the desk, which another one of the four had already cleared off. I chuckled. They were all so horny. Sighing, I pulled my feet up onto the desk, waiting for the real fun to begin. Jude had barely made a sound so far, but she was very vocal during sex.

Derek unzipped his pants, waiting for a moment as he removed her panties. She glanced over at me, but I didn't care. Derek pushed into her and began to thrust rapidly, she tried to hold back the moans, but she couldn't for long. One of the other boys, named Fuzz, unzipped his pants as well and shoved himself into Jude's mouth, I guess he liked it rough. Even if I did want to stop them, there was no way I could. Anyways I was enjoying this too much.

I didn't think anyone would be awake but the door opened, I glanced over at it. Professor Snape. Oh how I hated that man. It had been a long time that Jude had been lying on the table, and I thought she had passed out by now. Especially by the way that Fuzz had been roughing jerking her head around.

"You boys need to go back to your dorms, Waylen, you stay here." Snape seemed pissed.

Most of the boys were afraid of Snape so they left, leaving Jude's unconscious form naked. She didn't seem to deserve that, but that's what she got.

Snape waited until the few boys left and walked silently to Jude. He took his large robe off and laid it over her body, gently brushing her hair away from her face.

"Do you know what you have done?" Snape spoke as she stared down at Jude.

"Yeah, I do. I shared the love of my girlfriend with my best friends." I smirked.

"She is not your girlfriend. I know that you used a love spell." He now turned to look at me. He was pissed and I could tell.

"So what? What are you going to do about it?" I jumped down off the desk.

He didn't speak again but he came closer and closer, until he was standing just in front of me. I didn't even see it coming; he swung at me and hit me square in the side of the chin. I fell backwards and hit the floor.

"You never treat a woman like you have tonight, especially one as sweet and caring as Ms. Russell. I watched him walk back towards her, wrapping his robes around her as she lifted her up into his arms. I knew I was screwed by this point.


	16. Severus Snape 4

I couldn't stop thinking about Jude. I needed to see her, tomorrow morning the potion would be done, and I could finally save her. I hated walking the halls alone now; Jude had made it so much fun. She was hilarious. She made the dark hallway seem as bright as day.

I was sitting at my desk, staring into the elixir, waiting for it to finish brewing. I didn't want to wait any longer to have my dear Jude back. I sighed and stood. I had totally trashed my office earlier. I should be picking these things up…

So I did. I started to pick up the books and scrolls I had just tossed around. Some pages of books were scattered upon the floor. I couldn't believe how mad I had been. But, yet again, I did love her. I didn't want to live without her. I wanted her to be my wife…

I sighed, that'd never happen. Even if I did save her tomorrow morning, she'd still think of me as old man Severus.

I decided to take a walk, to cool off from the terrible state of anger I was in, and if I saw that Waylen kid, I was going to send him to high heaven. I walked slowly, but I knew where I was going, to Jude's chambers to see if she was there. I kept reading each name that was written upon each door, waiting for hers… Jude Russell. Jude Russell. Jude… Snape. Jude Snape. That didn't sound too bad.

Finally her door appeared, I couldn't just barge in… I knew that Waylen boy would be there. I took out my wand and pressed it to the wall, casting the transparency spell again. Looking inside… there was no one. I twisted the door handle then and walked inside, which was after I had undid the spell upon the wall. I walked slowly towards her bed, sitting upon the edge and gently running my hands over her pillow.

I pulled her pillow close to me, letting my cheek brush against it. Soon, she would be mine. I let the pillow go, gently though. I stood and walked towards a bookshelf, there were pictures of her from her Hogwarts student days. There was in particular that caught my eye. Jude with all the teachers, me at her side. She had gotten head girl. I was right there beside her, with that grim look upon my face. Imagine if I had loved her then?

I sighed and looked away from the pictures, walking back towards the door. I slowly opened it and walked out. I would have to check her classroom now, just to see if she was there. I didn't want her to get hurt by this Waylen kid. I walked hastily down the hallway, my robes moving every which way around my legs and chest. I was on a mission.

I saw the door and ran for it, peeking inside. What I saw I was surprised by. Four boys were… having sex with my dear Jude upon her desk and that Waylen kid was off to the side. I was going to knock his block off his shoulders. I pulled the door open slowly, trying to keep myself calm.

I couldn't keep calm. "Boys, you need to go back to your dorm, Waylen you stay here." When the boys left, I walked to Jude, her nude form was unconscious. I shook my head and removed my upper robe, leaving me in my normal attire. I laid my robe over her to hide her away.

I then looked to Waylen, the only next thing could remember was knocking him right in the face and carrying Jude away. My poor, poor Jude. I sighed.

I carried her back to my chambers, laying her softly upon the bed. I didn't want her to wake up in the state she was in. I had to redress her. I pulled back my robe, a ripped shirt, and no panties. This was just great. I walked to my closet, pulling out an extra set of boxers and a large t-shirt. I redressed her and let her sleep, sitting in the chair by the bed all night, holding her hand gently inside mine. My poor, poor Jude.

When she woke up in the morning I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

She didn't reply, she looked up at me confused. I looked over at the elixir, walking to it. It was done. I put some into a small glass and walked over to her.

"Drink this." I smiled.

She drank it and coughed at the taste… that was probably one the animal ingredients wonderful flavors. She sat up and stared down at her outfit.

"What happened last night?" She asked.

"Waylen's friends were taking advantage of the fact that you were under a love spell. You were knocked out by how much they were tossing you around." I gently moved to sit beside her, putting my arms around her.

She sniffled a bit and rested her head onto my shoulder. "It will be okay." I whispered. "It will be okay."


	17. Jerrico Arizona 4

I felt so bad. I had left Draco hanging the other night. He usually counted on his night-time sex. I was too worried about Jude last night. I couldn't have done anything about it. I'm a worrier.

I should have found Draco and whisked him off to a special place and showed him a great time, but I was busy grading papers… maybe later tonight. I sighed, staring at one paper. It was Waylen Peters' paper. Ew. He was in my class too. I should have failed him, but it would jeopardize my job.

I sighed and laid his paper aside before I stood up, walking out of my classroom. I flicked off the lights. I decided to go find Draco, and make up the night before to him. I meandered down the hallway towards his dorm. Everyone else would be sleeping, but I knew that Draco would be awake. I stopped at the portrait to Slytherina and whispered the password.

I slipped inside quietly and made my way up the stairs that were in the common room, to Draco's personal room. He got to stay in a room by himself because he was a last year. I pressed my ear to his door, the shower was running. Perfect. I gently twisted the knob so I could sneak in. His clothes were scattered on the floor by his bed. I let out an excited giggle.

I undressed before I opened the bathroom door, "Draco." I giggled.

"Who's out there?" He questioned.

"It's me, Jerrico." I opened the shower door and stepped inside. I moved my arms around his neck and kissed his lips passionately.

He kissed back with an amused chuckle. "So glad you're here." He pressed me up against the wall.

"Let's not let your roommates hear us." I smiled as she explored my boy with his hands, every time he did this I felt like it was the first time; that was just how much passion there was between us. I could feel the friction building between us before he turned me around, pulling my hips back to his waist, I knew what he wanted, I pressed my hands to the shower wall and he pushed into me.

We tried to be as quiet as we could, so no one would catch us. Draco seemed to have forgiven me now. I was thankful for that. When he had finished I turned around and kissed him again. We just stood there kissing for what seemed like forever, until he mentioned that class would be starting soon. I nodded and stepped out of the shower.

What was I going to do with my hair? It was soaked now, but that moment was totally worth it. I stared into the mirror and brushed my hair back with one of Draco's extra combs. I had a ponytail around my wrist so I decided to pull it back today. I pulled my bands forward so they would dry nicely. Draco didn't have a blow dryer so I'd have to wait for them to dry.

I redressed and pecked Draco upon the lips. "I'd better head down to the classroom before the rest of the Slytherin house wakes up."

"I'll see you down there." He smiled and continued to button his shirt.

I disappeared back down the stair well towards the common room; no one was there so I ran towards the portrait and slipped out into the hallway. Making a sprint to the next hallway over. Good. I hadn't been caught.

I sighed as I made it to my classroom door, seeing a note posted upon the door. It was from Severus. He had administered the antidote to Jude and she would make a full recovery by this afternoon. He was going to have someone cover her classes saying that she had gotten ill. Good job, Severus, I thought. He was truly a good man. I was proud to call him the man that loved my best friend.


	18. Draco Malfoy 4

Jerrico had made up for everything. We had the most amazing time in my shower this morning. She had totally ravished me with her body. Being in that shower would never be that same again. I would think of that time… every single time that I stepped in there and ran my hand over the wall. Oh god. She was amazing.

I had just finished dressing after she left, yawning as I scrounged up a granola bar from my backpack. I just wanted to get to her room rather than wasting time on breakfast. I smiled as I ran down the stairs to the common room; most of the students weren't up yet, so I could do whatever I wanted. I walked towards the portrait feeling my pocket, what I wanted was there.

I made my way slowly down the hallway; I didn't want Jerrico to think that I was SUPER desperate to see her again. I could be away from her at times, but I didn't really like it. She was my life support.

I looked in her door, she was there, and eating what looked like eggs. I was still hungry, but it was worth the time being with her. I opened the door and smiled to her as she looked up.

"Morning." I chuckled.

"Again." She giggled as well.

"It was amazing this morning." I had totally been amazed by her; in all the nearly six years we were together we had never had sex like that. It had been so great.

"It definitely was." She poked at her eggs and yawned. We were both pretty tired.

"So… Have you heard anything about Jude?" I sighed.

"Yes, I have. Severus administered the antidote this morning. She should be back to normal by this afternoon." She had a glow about her, I knew she was happy.

"That's great.' I smiled and sat down at one of the front row desks.

"It definitely is." She smiled towards her food, still poking at it.

It was time I did it. I needed to get it over with. I sighed as I stood up walking towards her, feeling my pocket to make sure it was still there. She looked up at me, confused. I moved to her side leaning down to peck her lips as I knelt down.

"Jerrico…" I smiled.

"Yes, Draco?" She still looked befuddled.

"Will you marry me?" I pulled the box from my pocket, revealing the ring. I pulled it from the small slot it sat in and looked up at her.

"Oh my god. Draco." She stuttered. "Yes! Yes! Of course!' She seemed to start crying as I slid the ring upon her finger.

I was so happy, she would now be my wife rather then just my girlfriend.


	19. Jude Russell 5

I had been practically beaten up last night, knocked out while these four male students took advantage of me. I couldn't help it either. I wanted to do anything that Waylen told me, just because I was under that damn love spell. I didn't really want to be with him, I just wanted to be alone rather than in a relationship like this.

I sighed as I woke up, in Severus's arms. I was crying and he was comforting me. He kept saying that it would be okay, it would be okay, and I believed him. He brought me something to drink, it tasted nasty but I swallowed it down. I was just thirsty and tired. After I had finished the drink I laid back in Severus's bed. I fell back to sleep quickly.

Once I woke up Severus was asleep in the chair next to the bed, he was so sweet to save me. I knew he cared about me, but I didn't think I'd be able to feel safe around any men for a while. I sat up and walked towards the door, I was wearing Severus's shirt and a pair of his boxers, he had covered me up. He truly was a great guy. I wrote him a small note.

_Severus,_

_ Thank you so much for saving me last night, you were truly valiant. I would have never made it out of there if it wasn't for you. You are truly someone I can count on and I thank you. I don't know how I'll repay you._

_Sincerely,_

_Jude_

I left the note on this table next to his coffee cup; he would be waking up soon. I snuck out of his room and across the hall to mine. Stepping inside I remembered that Waylen had slept in my bed. I wanted to burn my sheets. I would later; right now I wanted to get to my class. I changed into some more decent clothes for school and walked off towards my class. I made it just in time to start the class after lunch hour. I sat at my desk grading papers, trying to ignore some of the whispering.

One student walked in, Waylen. He stared at me, but I felt nothing. That awful concoction that Severus had made me drink was probably the antidote to the love spell. Another thing to add to the list. I sighed. He was an amazing guy, but I still didn't fell feeling for him, just friendship. Even after that…

I stood up and walked to Waylen, tapping him upon the shoulder, he turned around. "You'll be heading to the Head Master's office. Right now."

"Whatever." He turned away and walked out; Dumbledore would be sending him home for sure.

I would be rid of the boy who had left me with nightmares. I would finally be free. I glanced over on my desk, there was a small paper. A love poem. Who could have left it?

I read over it. I knew it had to be Severus… Maybe I was feeling these feelings for him, but I didn't want to rush into anything after this whole mess. I would wait until I felt better and then tell him how I felt.

Waylen was sent home and his magic privileges revoked. He'd never be able to be a full wizard. That made me able to sleep at night, but I didn't want to be alone in my personal chambers. Perhaps I could go stay with Jerrico.


	20. Jerrico Arizona 5

Draco had just proposed to me and I had said yes. I would be marrying my high school sweet-heart and it made me so happy. I hugged him softly and kissed his lips. It was so sweet of him to spend so much money on just a ring. I slid it on my finger, I knew I could wear it, because people would ask who I was engaged to, so I put it back in the box and slid it into my desk drawer, I'd look at it every chance I got. And I'd have to tell Jude right away.

I told Draco to say here and I picked up the ring box, practically running down the hallway to her classroom, she was actually there, it was just before her lunch class would start. I ran up to her and gave her a huge hug.

"How are you?" I smiled.

"Much better and not so in love." She giggled. I was glad that she could joke about it.

"Good. I have great news!" I smiled.

"Oh? What?" She quirked a brow.

"Draco asked me to marry him." I whispered.

"Really?" She smiled.

"Yes. And I said Yes." I was so happy, but I whispered it.

"I'm so happy for you." She hugged me and told me it was time to start class. I waved to her as I walked out the door. Perhaps I should stop by and talk to Severus. Thank him personally for saving Jude.

I knocked on his door, he opened. "Hello?" He looked tired.

"Can I come in?" I smiled.

"Sure." He opened the door and walked backwards, he was so messed up it looked like. I knew that he had brought Jude here last night; her clothes were in the trash. Severus had told me that she had been pretty much raped. I felt bad for her. I sighed as he offered me a seat at his table.

"How are you doing?" I looked at him.

"Alright. Really tired from watching Jude all night." He nodded.

"You'll be alright which Jude is doing great, she's super happy." I smiled. "You did a great job with her."

He smiled. I knew he loved her, but I didn't know if she loved him back, we would soon find out. I sighed as I stood. "I'd better get to class."

"Thank you for stopping by." He nodded.

I disappeared to class and taught, but all I could think about was how lucky Jude was.


	21. Severus Snape 5

She was free now, the spell had been lifted, and even after I had saved her… she didn't feel anything for me. I loved her, I knew that much, and I would work to have her in my life.

I sighed as I finally got dressed; she had left before lunch, and left me asleep upon the chair next to the bed. I did find her note upon the table though. It was sweet. She such a cute girl. I hummed to myself as I looked through the rest of the mail the owl had brought in. A letter from my brother, Vitiritti Snape. He was the more handsome of us and the younger. I despised him greatly.

I read through the letter.

_Severus,_

_Dumbledore has asked me to come in and teach Herbology since Professor Sine has been ill the past couple of days. She apparently has contracted some kind of virus from a plant. I will be there for a few months. I look forward to seeing you, brother._

_Sincerely,_

_Vitiritti Snape_

What a way to start off the day, my brother would be showing up and that would mean that whatever girls were available now would soon be whisked away by his charm. Oh no. Jude. He'd try to take my Jude. I tore his letter in half and tossed it into the trash. I wouldn't let him do that.

I made my way to my classroom and relieved the substitute. He had just been letting my class sit around; I scrounged them up so they would listen. Beginning a lesson on ultimate fear defense. I couldn't stop thinking of my brother, I didn't want him here. He made me look horrible. It was too late to stop him from coming; he was supposed to show up today. He'd track me down of course.

Vitiritti did just that. He showed up in my classroom after school was over. He was tall with golden hair rather than dark. He had a small soul patch upon his chin and bright blue eyes. Most girls loved him because he played guitar and could sing. Which of course was an upside. But still. There was more to a guy than a singing voice. I mean, I was brilliant and handsome, wasn't that enough?

"How are you, brother?" He smiled his big smile and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm fine. Now, let me go." I spit at him.

"Alright, alright." He chuckled. "So, want to show me around?"

"Sure, why not." I walked towards the hallway; I was going to avoid Jude at all costs. We walked towards Ms. Arizona's room and I knocked, before walking in. She looked up with a small smile.

"Hello, Severus. Who's this?" She questioned.

"This is my brother, Vitiritti." I introduced him.

"It's nice to meet you, Vitiritti. I'm Jerrico Arizona." She smiled and walked around her desk to shake his hand, I noticed the engagement ring upon her finger, I'd mention it later.

"Likewise, Miss." He smiled.

"We'd better continue on, Viti'." I turned.

"Alright, Sev'." He followed me. It was too late to protect Jude from him, she was standing in the doorway when I turned around.

"Well, Severus, who is this beauty?" He walked towards her, gently taking her hand and kissing her knuckles softly.

"This is Jude Russell. Another professor." I sighed.

"Nice to meet you…" Jude nervously said.

"Vitiritti Snape." He chuckled. "I'm Severus's little brother."

"It's nice to meet you." She smiled, with a small blush.

He kissed her hand again and whispered something to her. She giggled and looked away embarrassed.

"I'll see you all later; I must go finish grading papers." Jude nodded before she left. I didn't want her to fall for him, but it seemed too late.


	22. Vitiritti Snape 1

I had been given a job as a professor at Hogwarts; this school was where my brother taught. I loved my brother, but I knew he hated me. I had always done better than him at things. I always got more girls, did better at sports, that kind of stuff. The only thing he was better at was being smart. He knew how to use his magic. Very well at that. He had put more than enough spells on me over the years. He always tried to make me ugly or to make me crippled. He hated me that much. I knew he was easily annoyed by me, so I hoped working with him would bring us closer together. I wanted to show him brotherly love and affection.

I stepped into the school, my suitcase in hand walking straight down the hallway, one of the faculty members had told me how to get to Severus's room, good thing I had a good memory. I sighed as I made my last turn towards my destination.

"His room should be on the left…" I whispered to myself.

His room was second on the left. I immediately opened the door. There sat my brother, staring down a framed picture. He looked up and I could see the disgust in his deep, dark eyes. I tried to smile, but it was no use. He hid the picture away. I knew a spell that he used often and whispered it, the drawer became transparent. It was a young woman, she was a pretty young thing, but I knew girls didn't go for a guy like Severus. He was too dark hearted. He usually never even bothered with girls anymore, so why this one?

We talked for a bit and he took e for a tour, taking me to Ms. Arizona's room. At first I was amazed by her looks, and the fact that she was only eighteen. I would have totally tapped that, but then I saw her engagement ring. There was a loss. We were about to leave when the girl in Severus's stalker picture came into the room. She was beautiful. It seemed like a pain for Severus as he introduced her; he was probably worried I'd try and steal her away. She was gorgeous… so I'd see why that would be in his thoughts.

He introduced her as Jude Russell. A beautiful name and face. Score there.

I leaned forward and kissed her hand, whispering to her, "Tis a true honor to meet a goddess such as yourself."

She giggled and blushed, looking away. Step one complete. I didn't care about Sev' anymore. He hated me so I might as well give him a reason to.

Severus led me to my room and dropped me off. He didn't want to spend anymore time with me. I sat down my stuff and decided to find that Jude's room. I stepped out into the hallway and saw her walking. She stopped at her own room and walked inside. I ran down to her door and stopped for a moment, fixing my shirt and tie. I then knocked upon her door.

She opened the door with a small smile, "Hello, Vitiritti."

"Hello, Jude." I smiled. "May I come in?"

"Sure." She stepped back. She looked like she was packing up a bag, I wondered what for.

"Going on vacation?" I asked.

"No, I'm going to stay with Severus for a while." She nodded.

I wanted to say "Ew why?", but I decided that would be a bit mean, "May I ask why?" I calmly asked.

"I just need someone to stay with me for a while. There was an incident before you got here." It seemed like a painful memory for her.

"Ah. I see. If you ever need me I'm just down the hall." I tried to smile a bit and she nodded. I decided to let her finish packing.

All I could think about though was… Was my brother nailing this chick? If so I would be greatly surprised. I thought he was a virgin, but I guess not now. This made me laugh.


	23. Jude Russell 6

Vitiritti Snape. He was certainly handsome, but I still wanted Severus.

Vitiritti had just stopped by my room. I had denied his offer to stay in his room, because I wanted to spend my night with Severus.

I picked up my bag and stepped out into the hallway, knocking on Severus's door. He opened up a few minutes later. He was only in a towel. I had never known he was so muscular. I blushed some with a nervous cough.

He stepped back, "Come in." He disappeared into the bathroom.

"Thank you." I sat down my suitcase and sat upon the edge of his bed. He came back out in some boxers and no shirt. He looked amazing, I would have jumped his bones right then and there but I wanted to take it slow with Severus. I didn't want to just jump in and get hurt.

"You can use the bathroom to change." I nodded to him as he spoke. I then picked up my pajamas and walked into the bathroom.

I changed into the pair of boxers he had put me into the other night and the t-shirt as well. I let my hair down out of it's bun and walked out to his bed. He was sitting there reading.

He had on a pair of reading glasses. Seriously, this scene was like straight out of a porno. He looked super smart and handsome. I crawled onto the bed beside him, resting back onto the pillows. He glanced at me. I scooted over to his side and he just looked down at me. He didn't say a word.

I waited a few minutes before I built up the courage to lift his arm and lay my cheek upon his bare chest. I moved his arm around my shoulders as if he were holding me. I liked the feeling a lot. We seemed to fit together like a puzzle. I closed my eyes.

I didn't think I should be doing that though, I wasn't sure about everything just yet. I gently rolled over and covered up with the blanket. I had fallen asleep pretty quickly. It seemed like hours later the lights went out. I could feel him roll over and lean towards me. He seemed to be watching me sleep. I thought it was cute.

A few moments later her leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Sleep well, my love."

I blushed and tried to stay quiet. He rolled back over and finally went to sleep.

I woke up in the morning. Severus was still asleep. I jumped into the shower and washed my hair. I walked out into his room again, picking up my clothes from my bag. I then changed. He was asleep so it didn't matter. I walked around the side of the bed. I leaned over and kissed his forehead. I had left a perfect set of lips in lipstick so he would find it when he looked in the mirror.

I walked out the door to find Vitiritti leaving his room. He looked up at me and smiled. I waited up for to be polite. He moved his arm around my shoulders. I didn't really mind. I just pretended it was Severus from last night. That was until he pushed me towards the moving to kiss my lips. I couldn't get away. When he finally did pull away there was Severus… carrying what looked like breakfast for two?

He smashed the tray of food to the ground and walked away. He must have thought that I liked Vitiritti but I didn't.

"Severus! Wait!" He wouldn't wait. I turned back to Vitiritti.

"What the hell is your problem?" I screamed at Vitiritti. I didn't even wait for him to respond and stomped off. I practically ran into my classroom and sat down at my desk. Would Severus give up on me now?

I wouldn't let that happen.

I could hear him in his classroom next door; things were being thrown and broken. I wanted to walk over and talk… but he needed to calm down.


	24. Jerrico Arizona 6

I had just met Severus's brother and the man was already trying to woo Jude. Pig. I knew Jude was easily distracted but I hoped that she would steer clear of Vitiritti. I sat at my desk, realizing I had worn my engagement ring when I shook Vitiritti's hand. Damn it. I had been admiring it before he came in and had forgotten to take it off. No big deal. He didn't know who I was engaged to.

I closed my desk drawer and walked out of my classroom, Draco had gone to see his parents, and he was going to tell them about our engagement. Hopefully they wouldn't mind it.

I stopped at Severus's personal chambers knocking on his door. He opened the door slowly.

"Is Jude staying with you tonight?" I asked.

"Yes, probably for the rest of the week actually." He stated.

"Alright. Just wanted to make sure." I smiled to him and told him goodnight before I headed down the hallway. As I passed Vitiritti's room I noticed his door was open. I gently pressed the door inward and couldn't believe what I saw.

Vitiritti was knelt down in front of Waylen Peters; giving him head. I tried now to make noise as I stepped away from the door. I didn't know who to tell. I ran to my own chambers and shut the door quickly. I ran to the fireplace, grabbing some fleu powder and threw it down. I shouted, "Malfoy Estate!"

I arrived in Draco's room, he was sitting in his bed, looking out the window. He looked over at me, he was definitely surprised by me being there.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"Vitiritti has arrived and was trying to steal Jude from Severus," Pant, "But he's gay! I saw him with Waylen."

Draco was in shock and so was I. I stayed with him for the night, still freaked out.


	25. Severus Snape 6

She liked him! She had kissed Vitiritti! I wanted to strangle him! He had stolen nearly all the things in my life that made me happy. Every single thing!

I was in my classroom now. I had nearly thrown everything I had gotten my hands on. Vases, books, etc. I just wanted to rip Vitiritti apart.

There was a knock at my door, I spoke, "Come in!" I knew I sounded mad.

"Severus…" Jude whispered.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"I just want to talk …" She whispered again.

"I don't want to talk to you… You whore!" I screamed.

"I- -" She stopped talking and I could hear sobs.

"Fine, I'll get my stuff out of your chambers." She was crying.

I sighed. I could hear her running down the hallway. I ran after her. She was throwing her stuff into her bag when I got back to the room. I stood at the door for a moment.

"I'll be gone in a minute." She sobbed.

"Don't." I walked towards her slowly. "Stop packing."

"Why?" She sobbed again.

"Because… I don't want you to go." I gently pulled her into my arms.

She looked up at me and had stopped crying. She looked so pretty, even with red, puffy eyes. I leaned down to kiss her and she let me. She even kissed back, her arms moving around my neck. Finally I got her.

We stood there kissing for what seemed like forever. Her lips tasted like vanilla. I was enjoying this. I lifted her up and sat her upon the edge of the bed. I wanted her now.

She laid back on the bed and I crawled on top of her. Kissing her neck softly. She ran her fingers through my hair. I had never felt this way about a woman before. I held her close to me. Just watching her. Looking down into her eyes.

I gently kissed her lips. Once, twice, three times before I gently unbuttoned her shirt. Looking down at the breasts I had seen so many times and this she knew about it.

I undressed her and she undressed me. I gently laid beside her. We were both naked, but we hadn't done anything yet. I just kissed her. We didn't need to have sex, it would be nice, but, I didn't need it to know that she truly did love me.

She leaned over kissing me as she crawled on top of me. The fun began. She pushed me into her and began to ride me. I couldn't help but moan.

We went at this for hours, until we laid beneath the covers, her head on my cheast and my arms around her.

"Jude." I whispered.

"Yes, Severus?" She whispered back.

"Will you be mine?" I know, corny, but still.

"Yes, of course." She smiled.

"Good." I leaned over and pecked her lips. We were finally together. All of my hardwork had paid off. I didn't need to have the "convenience" of her across the hall anymore.


	26. Draco Malfoy 5

Jerrico had shown up at my parents' house to tell me that Vitiritti was gay. It was quite surprising considering that he was such a sleeze ball. He'd go after anything that moved. I guess it was his cover-up. He didn't want anyone to know that he was gay. That would soon be resolved.

Jerrico and I stepped into the fireplace and threw down some fireplace. Our destination was Hogwarts. We walked slowly down the hallway towards Vitiritti's room, the door was still open. When we peered inside Waylen was behind a bent over Vitiritti making absurd noises. Ew. They were having gay sex. Yuck.

"Go back to your classroom, Jerrico." I whispered. "I'll take care of this."

"Alright." She snuck off down the hallway.

I stood straight fixing my tie and knocked upon the door. "Professor Snape? I need to ask you about some Herbology work." I pushed the door open and pretended to be surprised.

"Oh my god! Professor Snape! Waylen!" I was soooooo surprised.

Vitiritti nearly fell over in shock and turned around to grab the blanket, pulling it up over his form.

"You're supposed to knock!" He spat at me.

"Technically I did." I smirked."So. You thought you could just waltz in here and take Jude from Severus?"

"What? What are you talking about?" He looked confused.

"We all know you kissed her and it's not going to go unpunished. You nearly ruined Jude and Severus's relationship." I slowly walked forward. "And if you don't want to have the whole wizard world told that you are gay, you better quit your job here and disappear."

He furrowed his brow, "I'll be come by tomorrow." He ran off to start packing his bags.

"Now Waylen." I smirked again. "I know what you did to Jude, and I'm very angry, but technically I can't hurt you. But I will say this. I'm going to tell Amelia that you're gay, report to the Head Master about your rape of Jude, and you're going to be gone as fast as Vitiritti."

Waylen just stood there, he was surprised by me. He knew I wasn't lying. He pulled on his clothes and disappeared to his own room, hopefully to pack his things.

I walked slowly out into the hallway, making my way towards Jerrico's classroom. When I got there I told her what had happened. The two biggest menaces in our school would soon be gone.


	27. Jude Russell 7

I had gone to talk to Severus, hoping he would forget about Vitiritti and take me back. Well, we hadn't been together in the first place, but I still loved him. Severus had totally rejected me and I didn't want to be around him when he was mad at me.

I had run down the hallway and started to pack my things from his room. He came in and I told him I was leaving, but he wouldn't let me. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me so passionately that I couldn't help but give in. I was so happy there in his arms.

He put me on the bed and one thing led to another. I was so happy that it had finally happened. We just laid there afterwards until morning. I had lain with my head on his chest all night. When I woke up he was still asleep I gently leaned up and kissed his lips. He slowly woke up and kissed me back.

"I love you, Severus." I gently kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, Jude." He rolled over on top of me, kissing me hard upon the lips.

I giggled and moved my arms around him. He chuckled and jumped off of me. He walked towards the bathroom and I heard the shower turn on. I waited for him to get out before I went and got in. We both got dressed and walked towards the great hall for breakfast. We sat down side by side, trying not to look to much like a couple and ate.

He held my hand underneath the table, he was so sweet. We were going to talk to Dumbledore later about being able to date. I wanted to be with Severus, and if Dumbledore told us that we couldn't date if both of us were teachers, I would quit my job. Just for him.

After we hate breakfast we walked back to Jerrico's room, hoping to spend some time with her. Draco was there, I had heard about Vitiritti and Waylen disappearing. I knew that he had helped us. I hugged him and thanked him.

"Jerrico, I can't wait for your wedding." I smiled.

"I know, we're going to be married pretty soon. Hopefully next week. Maybe sooner." She giggled.

"As soon as possible!" I sat down on Severus's lap and kissed his cheek.

"Of course. We just need someone who can perform the ceremony." She nudged at Severus. He was ordained.

"I'd be happy to Jerrico." Severus chuckled.

Jerrico and Draco were so happy, and now I was just as happy as them. I had finally found someone to love and hold. No more loneliness and no more listening to Jerrico brag about her sex life.


End file.
